Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 16
Chapter 16: Rock Breaker The Janus Device was active and the Tigershark looked once more like the Kartanian Battle Merchant. Krabbel said:”its official now, Captain. We are in Freespace .” We had left the Golden Bazaar behind us and were on a course straight to Brhama Port. The journey would take four more days, as we could only as fast as a Kartanian Battle Merchant with two added ISAH pods. Narth and Shea worked for the last two days at something and I noticed them now for the third straight shift. Now Three-Two had joined them and I turned on my seat and said. “Would you three over there mind to explain what you are doing? Not that I probably understand it, but I still sort of like to know.” Shea turned and said. “Union ISAH pods interrupt the Super-symmetry that exists between Fermions and Boson particles. While a ship travels in Quasi space the correlated super partners are affected in regular space and while this is possible in Zero Dimension environments it is not in four dimensional environments. Therefore we think...” I said. “Teaches me to ask you guys what you are doing.” Narth said. “Thankfully I am able to understand the Captain on a direct mental level and she is not asking us to teach her more, but her response was an example of sarcasm. The captain simply isn’t able to follow your explanation on an intellectual comprehensive level.” I sighed. “He did it again. He managed to call me basically an idiot and I should be angry, but how can I since I know he didn’t mean it.” Narth turned to face me and said. “I would ask for apologies, but how can I since you have already forgiven me. Would it be helpful if I tell you, Wetmouth had to explain her idea to me, before I comprehended?” “In Odin’s name just tell me what you are doing.” Now it was Three-Two who said.”Captain, we are trying to isolate and find a possible trail of either the stolen Barracuda or the Red Dragon. Since both use Union Isah Pods and there is a high probability they went this way, if Brhama Port is their target. Since my natural senses allow me to sense such minute trails, they now try to modify a sensor array with my input.” “That was an explanation I understood and sounds really fascinating.” Circuit came on the bridge carrying a technical device and went straight to Shea. “I think I got it, I made it exactly to your guy’s specifications.” Har-Hi grinned as he looked at me. “We are flying in the most advanced ship the Union has ever built and our geeks are already tinkering with the hardware to improve it.” Five minutes later and more tinkering and talking between the four, and Circuit’s legs sticking out of an open access panel underneath Shea’s main science console. I heard SHIP’s voice say. “Shea it works. I think I isolated the Barracuda’s trail.” Narth went back to his OPS console and his fingers flew over the input contacts, then he said to me. “Captain we have isolated the trail of the stolen Barracuda and I am feeding the sensor data to Krabbel for Navigation in case you want to follow it.” I smiled to Har-Hi. “Looks like they managed to do just that, Mr. Krabbel set a course following that trail and Mr.Chitauli increase our speed a notch still within Kartanian capabilities.” The trail became stronger and then Narth reported. “Three contacts on sensor horizon. One of the contacts has clear Union energy signatures and conforms to those of a Barracuda. The other two appear to be of recent manufacture Kermac T configuration.” Yeoman O’Connell who was never far from my side said. “These new Kermac T ships are not civilian or available for civilians. That means the Kermac have violated the Freespace treaty.” Shea said. “For the chance to get their hands on Translocator technology they would risk anything. Narth put up a tactical map of the region and I could see the three contacts near a small white star. The map identified the star as Auriga Xi and according to the Union Astro catalog has only been optically surveyed. There was no detailed data available, but it was assumed to be uninhabited as it only had a few gas giants and one rock core planet that was very close to its sun. There was no other artificial contact within sensor range. I leaned back, my right hand on the Intuitive Controls. “All hands battle stations. Mr. Narth, I know it is not Kartanian but I understand our Janus device is capable of cloaking us against Sensor detection.” “Yes Captain, we can mask our sensor signature in that way.” “Render us invisible to their sensors and everything else half a second before we drop out of Quasi Space. If it is a mystery to them how we did that, so be it.” “Yes Ma’am.” “Mr. Chitauli take us as close as you can before you drop out of Quasi Space and coordinate with Mr. Narth. “Understood, Captain, I can take us as close as 250 kilometers.” “Excellent, Mr. Vouza stand by on QGP and Froth casters, load one kg AM loads into our sniper cannons and fire the TL simultaneous to mask the Translocators. I want you to target the drive sections of all three ships simultaneous and yes I authorize SHIP to assist you. I want them unable to maneuver before they even know what happened. We are dealing with a Union destroyer after all.” After the first volley Mr. Chitauli will take us with a micro jump back out a light minute or two.” My friends made the necessary computations and adjustments and I said to Hans. “Mr. Neugruber, prepare your Marines for boarding action.” My command seat was in battle mode and once again it was as if I was sitting outside on the hull with an unobstructed view of space. Of course it was a simulation and the images our visual sensors received were not constructed from visible light but hyperspace distortions, tachyon reflection and mass energy detection. Standard light speed sensors were as inadequate as the human eye had not chance to see that far or make out objects as small as ships, in an environment where size meant nothing. The individual departments represented in floating icons, as well as important data about speed, course, weapon range, shield strength course and a host of other information I found necessary. The display was customized to my preferences. Har-Hi’s icon blinked and expanded to show his face and he looked at me. “You told me to play devil’s advocate and you made me your XO to keep you in check right?” “Yes of course.” “Then I suggest you do not go with Hans and lead the boarding action.” His suggestion caught me off guard. “We haven’t even engaged the enemy yet and I didn’t think that far yet. I was just playing with the idea ... and how did you even guess I was thinking about that?” “First of all I know you by know a little. All this sugar and girl stuff can’t fool me; underneath all that dominatrix leather is still the same ready to rumble Eric I know. Second I noticed you trained with Hans to use the new Gilgamesh suits and third and finally, you already asked SHIP to prepare your Auto Dresser.” I felt like a child caught with the hand in the cookie jar and said. “I am supposed to be a Pirate and that is what they do, besides I don’t like to send men into harm’s way without them knowing I am there as well.” “You are not a midshipman anymore; you do not lead a group of cadets as dorm eldest. You’re the Captain now.” He disconnected before I could say something and I knew he was right. Union Fleet regulations were as clear as glacial water. The Captain’s place was on the bridge and not leading a boarding party of Marines. But then Captain Zezzh has done it and my idol Stahl did it countless times and was famous for it, but Har-Hi was right Stahl was not the Captain, Harris did not leave the bridge during battle. My musing thoughts had to take a backseat now. The Tigershark approached the three ships fast. Narth displayed a more detailed sensor report now as we were close. The enemy ships were two full size Kermac T Class Cruisers. Kermac technology was behind Union tech, but not by much and they were well armed and shielded. I could not rely on Loki torpedoes or Large TL loads, that would ruin our disguise and the chances that someone else was watching was not unlikely. Narth said. “They are ready to make the deal, and plan to land on the third moon of the first Gas Giant. The Barracuda still has a functional Translocator Cannon; I can sense that one of the Union officers was able to disable the auto destruct feature. The Kermac have no intentions of keeping the officers alive, they have all the Translocator data. SHIP counted down the seconds until we would drop out of Quasi.” Eight, seven, six, five...” The disguised Tigershark was a true marvel of technology, but my crew made it a terrifying tool of power and might. No regular helmsman would have ever dared to come that close to a planet and other ships out of Quasi-space. No Tactical officer in the entire Fleet could rely on a Computronic that was not just a machine but his friend and understood what he wanted to do. What Captain could rely not only on the ships sensors but on the senses of a Narth? Science Officers would sit back during battle situation, but Shea used every bit of data both from sensors, from Narth, the vast data banks and processed it in her brilliant mind, to give Mao millimeter precise target data of weak spots. The Barracuda however was a modern Union Destroyer with modern shields, and designed to take a pounding. Everything was at least triple redundant, we all knew that first hand. Of course the Barracuda had one big handicap it had no crew. Flying and operating it was no problem even with one person, but taking it into battle was another story. Our ship dropped out of Quasi-space and there was no time interval measurable by human senses when our weapons pounded all three ships. The Kermac drive sections were destroyed with surgical precision before they were even able to really sense our presence. The Barracuda computronic however reacted fast and established shields automatically, SHIP acted without permission and without waiting for my command, and laid a barrage of five Kilo loads at precisely at a shield nexus point and send a sixth through before the Barracuda could raise its shields to full strength. The sixth load of Antimatter exploded inside the Union destroyers engineering compartment. It ripped open the entire starboard side, peeled Ultronit armor away like the skin of a fruit and it would take the services of a dock yard to make this wreck into a flying ship once more. All this had taken less than maybe six seconds when we already accelerated back into Quasi-space. I knew that we could not let anyone escape. What we did was certainly not within the capabilities of a Kartanian Armed freighter. I also contemplated if I should scold SHIP for her initiative or not. Cracking the full established shields of a Barracuda with simulated Nul and Kartanian weapons would have been impossible and facing the Destroyers functional Translocator cannons would have forced us to establish ParaDim shields and jeopardize our disguise just as well.She was more than a computronic but an officer and as such made an important tactical decisson. I decided to actually commend her for showing initiative, something no other Ship AI could. I said. “Good thinking, SHIP that saved us a lot of headaches.” SHIP made a sound almost as if she was releasing air in a relieved fashion and said. “Thank you Captain. I knew you couldn’t even speak an order that fast, so I improvised as I noticed the Barracuda Computronic was already in Battle mode.” I smiled towards her symbol and then said. “Ms. Petetis open communications to the Kermac and the renegades.” I lowered my seat out of the Battle view dome and Har-Hi handed me a black mask that matched my outfit. Narth said. “Bridge Background filters in place, all they will see is an old Kartanian Bridge.” I closed the lace strings of the mask and Elfi gave me the signal that she was ready. “I am Black Velvet of the Silver Streak. You are unable to escape and I can destroy you as easily as I damaged you. I will search your vessels for valuables and let you live if you comply with my demands. I will show no mercy if you resist in any way. Now deactivate all remaining weapons and energy shields and prepare to be boarded.” The first responding was a Kermac officer and he snarled at me. “You attacked Kermac vessels, killed crewmembers with that cowardly sneak attack and interfere with our business. The Kermac will hunt you; captain Black Velvet, you made yourself a powerful enemy.” “I wouldn’t be so loud proclaiming Kermac business in Freespace and aboard Kermac military ships. My Nul contacts will be very interested in the recordings I am just making. Now comply with my demands or face destruction.” Narth voice said in my mind with an urgent tone. “The Barracuda is about to launch two of its Loki torpedoes.” There was no way I could outrun them, and while I was sure our full shields could withstand their impact, it would weaken even our excellent shields. I had no choice.”Mao use the QLP and target their torpedo tubes.” Two invisible bolts of Quark Gluon Plasma traveling through trans-space tunnels based on the same technology as the anti light tunnels space trains used, hit the torpedo doors at the same time as the Loki torpedoes appeared. Once in flight a Loki was shielded and so fast it was almost impossible to intercept, but there in the initial launch phase their shields were still off and the Barracuda had to create temporary holes in the remaining emergency shields to let the torpedoes pass. The effect was devastating. Both torpedoes carried enough Anti Matter to severely damage capital ships. Not even the excellent armor of the Barracuda could withstand two such explosions halfway in its hull. The Barracuda was instantly and completely destroyed. I knew I had to do it, but destroying a Union Ship was not something that made me feel proud. I said.”Close in on the Kermac, maximum tech stop and Paralysator rays. Scan for dark spots in your energy scans and target them, be prepared for small fast escape cr...” While I was still speaking and the Tigershark closed in again, the Command section of one of the Kermac cruisers did detach and Mao singed it’s aft with a QGP shot. The Kermac craft changed course and dove straight into the thick atmosphere soup of a moon circling the nearby gas giant. We managed to reach the other T cruiser and came within tech stop and Paralysator ray distance. I had a hard time remaining in my seat as Hans and our Marines floated across and boarded the second ship, while Mao followed my orders and destroyed the remaining aft section of the other. Shea told me that she was able to estimate the landing area of the Command section but due to heavy electro-magnetic storms in the moons atmosphere she was not able to give details. While I listened to the battle progress reports of the boarding action, everything went smoothly so far, Narth said. “We must go after those who escaped to the moon’s surface Captain. They already obtained Manual 15 from the Barracuda and they have a Long range telepath with them. The telepath seems to be wounded or momentarily unable to send, but once he can he will be able to transmit all the information in that manual to Kermac. You know that manual contains all information needed to service and repair and thus reproduce a Translocator cannon.” Har-Hi said. “We got P Bombs, lets drop one or two on that moon and we can be certain they won’t transmit anything.” I shook my head while keeping an eye on Hans helmet Visuals and said.”P Bombs are a weapon unique not only to the Union but specifically to Terrans.The effects are long lasting.” He said. “Then we pound the area with TL’s until Narth confirms they are silent. We must prevent them from transmitting that information and can’t take chances, Captain.” I knew he was right and called Hans. “Status report, Mr. Neugruber.” “Only little resistance from Kermac Battle robots, the crew that was not in shielded suits is sleeping and the rest has surrendered. We are in control of this vessel.” I said to him. “That is good news, I am sending Circuit, Shea and more hands to gather anything useful, Computronic files and valuables of course and pack the officers in Stasis boxes. We will be back shortly. We must go after the ones that escaped onto the sixth moon of that Gas giant.” “Aye Captain, this is a big ship and it will take a little to go through it all anyway.” I ordered the Tigershark ship into a geostationary orbit and was about to give firing orders to Mao, when Narth held up his hand and I received his thought.”Stop.” Narth turned in his seat and said. “The Kermac are not alone down there. I am sensing something, another life.” Three-four who had replaced Shea on the science console said: “Life sensor readings inconclusive, due to the strong electro-magnetic interference, I am not able to get a clear reading on the Kermac or anything else. The environment down there is Class 9 and extremely hostile to unprotected carbon based biological. Atmosphere consists mostly of Carbon Dioxide, Sulfuric Dioxide and a soup of noble gases. Surface pressure is at 86 bar, the moon receives a high dose of radiation from its mother planet at every rotation that would sterilize most known life forms.” Narth was leaning back, while his head dropped to his chest. Since I still could feel him I knew he was neither death or in pain, but I sensed he was greatly disturbed by something. I gave him a few minutes, knowing that I could not hurry him by interrupting. He finally raised his head and said.”The Kermac did not randomly choose this location for the exchange. It was only convenient because they have been here already. They have stolen or taken something from that moon. Something that should never been taken. Something old and unknown to the Narth is down there. Something dangerous.” Just as he finished, we received a call from Shea. “Captain there is something very alien and strange in the cargo hold of this Kermac ship. It appears to be a glowing blue egg shaped rock, of approximately 20 meters. The material composition is a mix of crystals, rare earth composites and minerals. Even though it emits light, I cannot detect any energies, and now we all can hear a faint music like humming emitting from it.” “Shea get out of that hold and let robots check it out. We don’t know what we are dealing with...” Elfi said with a dry voice. “Communication to our people aboard the T cruiser has been lost. I am unable to raise any of them.” Narth said. “The Kermac on the Surface made contact with something and they managed to convince whatever it is that we are responsible for something terrible. I can feel rage on a level I did not think possible.” A voice thundered over the bridge speakers. “Woe to the Rock breakers. The crime is unspeakable and so must be the punishment.” Elfi recoiled from her console and said. “This was Psionic not our communication Equipment.” I was almost lifted out of my seat as something hit the Tigershark with enormous force, making the lights flicker. Chapter 17 » Category:Stories